Soulmates Never Die
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Brian's in all sorts of trouble, Paul finally reveals the truth. after Tainted Love. Londrick and Hardyz slash. You've been warned.


Soul mates Never Die 

"What?" Paul screamed, staring blankly at Matt, who he was sure he'd miss heard.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt but Brian got into some kind of trouble and the cops arrested him." Matt said slightly out of breath.

"What kind of trouble Matt? What did he do?" Jeff asked, gripping Paul's hand tighter.

"I have no fucking idea guys! We went to the bar and after awhile he said he was going to the bathroom, then suddenly I see him getting drug out of the lobby by the cops, kicking and screaming." Matt explained.

"Shit! We gotta go get him." Paul jumped up, pulling Jeff with him.

"I know, but I didn't want to go with out you guys. Let's go." Matt said as he led Paul and Jeff to the elevators.

The silence that overtook the three of them in the elevator was deafening Paul squeezed Jeff's hand tighter with each level they descended. Jeff barely noticed as he glanced at Matt who gave a knowing nod, but Jeff could've sworn he saw a look of hurt in his brothers eyes. Now wasn't the time to think on what caused the look, they had more dire things to worry about. They reached the lobby after what seemed like a nearly endless journey for all three men.

"Let's go in my car." Matt offered as he again led the way for the other two.

"Do we know how to get to the jail?" Jeff asked as Matt pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not exactly. But I got directions from the concierge so we won't get completely lost." Matt said, attempting to appease the tension with the most minute joke possible.

They rode in silence for about ten minutes before Paul spoke, "What the fuck was Brian thinking? What the fuck were you thinking Matt?" Paul screamed shaking with anger.

"What was I thinking? Are you kidding? Obviously you got knocked in the head a hell of a lot harder than we thought." Matt spat back. "I thought maybe I ought a give the kid some air cause he was only screaming about you for 20 minutes after we left the hotel room. I was thinking maybe a little alone time would be good. Plus he's a fucking grown man, he can piss on his own! What the hell's your problem man?!" Matt screamed, unable to withhold his pent up anger.

"You said you would watch him. Yeah I heard you, I wasn't sleeping." Paul added at the sight of Matt and Jeff's surprised faces. "You saw him! Why the hell would you allow him to be alone. He can't-" Paul's screams turning to desperate sobs at the thought of the man who had harmed him doing the same to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Paul. But Brian is a grown man and he needs to learn to take care of himself." Matt calmed considerably hearing Paul's cries.

"I…didn't mean to…yell M-Matt. I'm just…scared for…him." Paul choked out between sobs.

"Is there something going on with you we should know about Paul that might be affecting Brian too?" Matt asked.

"Paul tell us who did this to you. It might help us with Brian. Please?" Jeff pleaded.

"Later. There's the jail." Paul interrupted as the jail came into view and he nearly jumped from the still moving car.

"Man, I'm sorry. I have no idea why he just snapped like that." Jeff apologized, reaching for his brother's hand.

"There's no need to apologize for something you didn't do Jeffro. You can't control him. Obviously no one can control either of them." Matt answered as he kissed his baby brother. They walked hand-in-hand up to the jail, reveling in the feeling of holding each other once again.

They entered the jail to find Paul desperately pleading with the front officer to allow him to see his boyfriend. With a look of disgust at the poor man saying _'boyfriend', _he opened the door that led to the visitation room.

Brian sat, scared, at the solitary table as Paul rushed in to greet him. "Paul!" Brian was as shocked to see Paul there as Paul was to see Brian. The only thing keeping the two from locking lips was the 7 foot cop in the corner who was undoubtedly packing heat.

"How you holding up Bri?" Paul, asked eyes swimming with tears. He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit to keep from jumping on Brian or even making direct eye contact with him.

"I'm alive." Brian answered unemotionally. Not even bothering to look at Paul, a stark contrast from the way he acted only moments before.

"Matt and Jeff are here too. We're here to bail you out." Paul explained.

"Great. So when can I leave?" Brian asked flatly.

"Soon. They have to finish some paper work." Paul finally forced himself to look Brian in the eyes. "What happened, Brian?"

"I should be asking you the same thing?" Brian bit back. Paul figured his face probably looked worse in the dim jail lighting.

"Not here Brian. We'll talk about it at the hotel." Paul tried to avoid the inevitable.

"Fine. Then I guess you can wait to hear my side as well." Brian's attitude had become extremely sour and it was beginning to frustrate Paul.

"All right Brian. I'm just glad you're okay." The two stood in silence until a guard came to usher Paul back to the waiting room. "I'll see you in a bit Bri." Paul said as he turned to leave.

The wait seemed like forever to everyone, as they sat while the police processed Brian's paperwork so that he could leave. After nearly 3 hours, Brian finally walked out of the jail, a free man, in some sense.

"We have got a hell of a lot of talking to do." Matt stated as he and Jeff climbed into the front of the car while Paul and Brian settled into the back. The rest of the trip back to the hotel was uncomfortably silent. Brian watched out the window, not wanting to see the evident pain in Paul's eyes. Although he did find that holding his lover's hand seemed to ease his anxiety about this "talk" they were to have.

Finally, Matt pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, but nobody got out because Jeff locked them in. He turned and fixed the two young men with a death stare, "Straight to me and Matt's room. We say nothing to anyone about what went down tonight, got it?" The two lovers in the backseat nodded in unison and all four men got out and made their way to the hotel.

While in the elevator, the same thought passed through all their minds. That night when Paul and Brian decided to celebrate the win a little early and Matt and Jeff caught them. Then of course the plan to help London and Kendrick and the events that followed their agreement. The elevator dinged and snapped them out of their stupor. All four silently made their way to Matt and Jeff's room. Once inside, the Hardy brothers immediately started in on the young men.

"First of all, before we start anything with you Brian, Paul, who the fuck did this to you?" Jeff asked loosing patience with the couple. Paul nervously picked with the hem of his shirt again before taking a deep breath and began his story.

"It was Jericho! Fuck, I used to be with him awhile back and he never really got over me breaking it off I guess. But every time I found someone new, he either scared them away, or threatened me to the point where I had to break up with them for everyone's safety. So when Jericho saw the four of us outside the arena earlier, he found out I was with Brian. So he beat me up to scare me and kept saying he would get Brian too. But I never thought he'd go this far and actually have Brian thrown in jail!" Paul was on the verge of tears as he sat holding Brian's hand while the other three men stared, shocked, at Paul's trembling form.

"Fucking Chris!" Jeff yelled, frightening Paul as he got up and made a beeline for the door.

"Wait Jeff," Matt called after his brother, "let's hear Brian's side before we run off trying to be vigilantes."

"Fine. But make it quick kid." Jeff fumed, not returning to his seat. Everyone sat in silence waiting for Brian to speak.

Brian quickly dropped Paul's hand and bolted straight up from his chair. "Jericho! That's it! So I fucking risk not only my career but my fucking life to try to protect you. All for me to find out the guy I fought and got arrested for wasn't the right one?" Brian screamed as loud as possible.

"Did they beat your ass over the head in jail or are you seriously that thick?" Jeff yelled getting right in Brian's face.

"Back the fuck off, Jeff. None of you know what the hell I had to go through. Hunter is even stronger when he is legitimately pissed off." Brian said.

"So Jericho was right. You and Hunter--." Paul started but Brian cut him off.

"Yeah me and Hunter." Brian snapped back. "He hasn't really forgotten, like Jericho. I imagine he told you about us?" Brian questioned, seeing the realization dawn on Paul's face.

"I'm so fucking confused, man." Jeff said.

"Same bro." Matt replied.

"Well let's see if I can help with that." Brian sarcastically replied, never tearing his eyes away from Paul. "A while back I was fucking Hunter. He wanted someone to dominate and I willingly obliged, at first. After about 4 or 5 months, he changed. He was accusing me of cheating and shit which at first I wasn't. But then I realized, 'If he already thinks I am, why waste the chance?' So I started seeing Paul here, on the side. Eventually I broke it off completely with Hunter and I thought Paul ended with his boyfriend too, but obviously I was wrong." Brian finished, glaring daggers at Paul.

The entire group sat in silence, before Paul worked up enough nerve to retaliate. "I did, Brian. I tried to. Jericho is way worse than Hunter. He plays with your head first. Makes you think you need him. He always does this. But I just couldn't lose you, but I knew he wouldn't stop so I had no choice but to suffer his abuse." Paul had to stop before the flow of tears appeared.

"Whatever Paul. You just wanted to have your cake and eat it too. Well I'm done with this shit. Take your abusive Jericho, I hope you survive it." Brian made for the door but stopped dead in his tracks when Paul screamed at him.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?! I love you Brian. I wouldn't have put up with this shit if I didn't. And I know you do to you're just to damn proud to admit it." Brian turned and walked back toward Paul. He stood staring him dead in the face. Suddenly they were kissing. A passionate, teeth clashing, hormonally raged kiss. Matt and Jeff looked on in utter confusion.

"I do love you. I'm just…scared. I've never felt like this. Ever." Brian admitted.

"Me either. But I know we can do this." Paul said. He picked Brian up by the thighs and carried him around his waist across the hall, leaving a very confused pair of brothers staring after them.


End file.
